


Stay ♡

by LoveFandoms828



Series: Kageyama x Hinata (KageHina) 💙 One-shots that I wrote [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Affection, Angst, Cuddling & Snuggling, Gay, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, M/M, My First Work in This Fandom, Non-Sexual Intimacy, Softness, Talking, Touching, Warm, closeness, gentle touch, without it being fully consensual
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-22
Updated: 2020-05-22
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:14:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24318655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoveFandoms828/pseuds/LoveFandoms828
Summary: Those dark eyes shaded blue was all that he could stare at 💙[Kageyama x Hinata (KageHina)]
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou & Kageyama Tobio, Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Series: Kageyama x Hinata (KageHina) 💙 One-shots that I wrote [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1827796
Kudos: 43





	Stay ♡

**Author's Note:**

> It's been awhile since I've written anything for an anime, but I got inspired after watching Haikyuu, so I thought why not? 💙 
> 
> I hope that you all enjoy reading this 💜

It was late in that evening, not afternoon anymore. It's sundown, beautiful colors of reds and purples, mixed in with this shaded blue. 

A breeze that's chilly, trees everywhere which seemed to surround them. 

That coldness was nice, with a silence between them. Everything was peaceful, honestly. 

These two guys are out there, resting and relaxing slightly, by a wall. 

Kageyama was out of it. 

Hinata seems to have noticed that, this different presence of the other male's, again now. It's been happening for awhile, strangely enough. 

He has been noticing how Kageyama acted. It was weird to him. He wondered what was wrong with him. He decided to ask. 

"You okay? Is something wrong?" 

Kageyama looked at him. He shaked his head. "No, it's nothing, I'm fine." 

Hinata wasn't convinced, but he didn't push him on it. "..ok then. If you say so." 

Kageyama nodded at that, before that fading look was in his eyes again. 

He was deep in thought. 

They are both standing now. 

Both guys are together, in that way. They really liked each other, but they kept it a secret from the others, and they're taking stuff slow. 

Kageyama was very quiet, so silent than usual. Just in these thoughts on his mind. 

His mind faded, thinking just of him. His thoughts all about him. 

'..I want him.' 

Kageyama grabbed Hinata's arms, gripping onto him, a bit. "Let me.." 

Hinata looked at him, confused, especially about what he's doing. 

"..let me touch you!" Kageyama said to him, loudly, as he had yelled it. 

Thankfully, they are alone right now, with each other. Those other guys aren't around. 

Hinata gazed upwards at him. His eyes widened, when he finally realized what Kageyama was wanting. 

Kageyama really wants him. He wanted this, that closeness and warm feeling of him. 

Although he didn't realize how he was acting at the moment, that it had frightened Hinata. Which wasn't his intention. But he can't stop himself though. 

He pushed Hinata against the wall, getting closer to him. 

"Kageyama.." 

Kageyama kissed him, on the lips. He felt how soft they are, already loving it. He puts his fingers through the other male's orange hair. He tries to deepen this kiss, slowly. 

Hinata made a hum in it. In between Kageyama's smooth lips. 

Though he was still trying to push Kageyama away. To get him to stop, although it doesn't work yet and he was getting worried. He didn't want that, not right now anyway. 

Kageyama hadn't noticed. He pulled apart from that kiss. He started kissing Hinata's neck, leaving a slight mark on this pale skin. He breathed quietly, his breath on there. 

Hinata was still pushing him away, shakily. His breathing heavily. Before Kageyama touched him again. "..w-wait.." 

Kageyama was finally noticing that. He looked at him. He saw how Hinata appeared, his own eyes widening slightly. 

Hinata was blushing deeply, a reddish shade, flustered and crying. He cried in a quiet way, tears falling down. 

"Hinata..I-I'm sorry, I.." Kageyama hugs him, wrapping his arms around that other male. Slowly, carefully. 

"..it's okay." Hinata said, in a silent voice, to him. He also wraps his arms around him. 

"..but it's not, what I just did to you." Kageyama said, his voice low and just as quiet. "Are you afraid?" 

Hinata thought about it, then he shaked his head. He pulled apart from him, touching Kageyama's face, gently. He gave him a kiss, on the lips again, from himself this time. 

After that, he was pulling away to talk to him. 

"No, I'm not afraid. Not of you." His brown eyes are on him. "You just startled me, that's all. I don't want to do it, not yet anyway. Maybe some other time." 

Kageyama nodded at that, in understanding. He gives another hug to Hinata. "I get it." 

Hinata smiled softly, towards him. 

Kageyama had a smile at him, when he noticed that. 

Eventually, after that, they leave. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**_Hours Later -_ **

They are alone together again, at Kageyama's place. Hinata stays that night with him. Both guys are lying down on the bed, with each other now, a blanket halfway over them. 

Now they are cuddling, snuggling against one another. They feel warmer than ever. Softness even, comfort, also peacefulness. 

Kageyama talked to him about what happened again. To be sure that Hinata knew something. 

"I'm so sorry again, about earlier, I promise that I won't ever do anything to you that you don't want." 

Hinata had a smile. His eyes softened. 

He trusts him, although he didn't want it yet, but he was glad that Kageyama understands. He also appreciated what he said to him. "I know that, don't worry. But thanks, it's nice to hear it from you." 

Kageyama smiled again. He pulled him over. He wrapped his arms around Hinata, although not too tightly, holding him closer. 

Hinata lets him do that, staying there. He leaned on this other male. He puts his fingers through Kageyama's hair. He loves these dark, raven black locks. Thinking that it's soft, which he loved, secretly. 

He stared at him, silently, into those dark blue eyes. A darkened shading that he was loving with each and every second with him. 

Kageyama was also staring at him, quietly now. He was loving this intimate that they have, it's different but nice. He loves it. He holds Hinata in his arms. 

They both loved that warmth. They cuddled, nuzzling against each other. They stayed there, very close. 

Both guys did that for awhile, they held onto one another. 

Until eventually, after that, they fall asleep. They slept together, peacefully again. 

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if it seemed rushed, but I hope that you all enjoyed/loved reading this anyway 💙


End file.
